Love Potion
by Wamakai
Summary: Yamamoto goes messing with Mukuro and obviously winds up in trouble. Hayako tries to save him from it but the results of her attempt are far from interesting... at least for her. Pairing: YamamotoxFem!Gokudera/ 80xFem!59 (Now Multi-chap!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another 80Fem!59 fic. I tried to make it a little different and added a little Mukuro-madness. I think you'll all like it. I did! Prepare for Yamamoto's OOCness though. I added some of the spice a few of you recommended and now my fingers are fairly flying over the keys to get this story done! It may be multi-chaptered but not too many other chapters. Let me know either way?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

"Here, I guarantee you it will work."

Hayako stopped behind a wall listening to Mukuro as he talked to Yamamoto. She had heard the Mist guardian's voice and at once been wary. What were they up to now? Whatever it was it could never be any good since Mukuro was involved or her name wasn't Gokudera Hayako.

"She won't be happy about it if she finds out."

"Who says she has to? This is between us. Just slip some of it into her drink and you'll be pleased with the results. I promise."

Hayako peered around the corner, thankful that she was hidden by the plant, and saw Mukuro hand Yamamoto a clear vial of red liquid small enough to fit in his closed fist. Where that Mist freak was involved, nothing good could come of it. What on earth was he up to now? Yamamoto left one way and Mukuro came towards the door she happened to be hiding behind.

"What did you give him?" she asked confronting him directly."

"Oh? So you heard that then? But I can't tell you. It's a secret. For one of those, you'd have to kiss me." Hayako grimaced. He had been teasing and making passes at her for as long as she had known him and it hadn't pleased her one bit.

"Not if you were the last man on earth. What game are you playing now and what did you give that idiot?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you, it's a secret and a very good one too. Never mind your pretty little face, Haya-chan," he said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He was teasing her. He always did. She smacked his hand away and glared at him when he grabbed her wrist and held it behind her firmly thus pulling her up against him.

"Don't frown so much, bella, you'll crease that lovely face of yours. Although, I do like the way your eyes light up when you get angry."

She growled and managed to free herself but Mukuro seemed to be done with teasing her. He turned and walked down the hall raising a hand as he went.

"We shall meet again, Haya-chan."

His annoyingly ominous laugh followed him down the corridor as he went. Hayako peered around the corner again and into the room. Yamamoto was gone. Whatever was in that vial would no doubt be harmful. What had that stupid baseball freak gotten himself into now?

She walked into the room and looked around. He couldn't have gotten very far and in order to make sure he didn't mess up, which he most definitely would, she would have to follow him to protect the family.

She found Yamamoto in the kitchen preparing drinks. What on earth was he planning now? Haru was also in the kitchen and looking very tired. Yamamoto with his easy smile offered her a glass of water.

That was when Hayako noticed several things at once.

First, the little bottle that Mukuro had handed Yamamoto was lying on top of the trash can near her. Secondly, Yamamoto was looking a little nervous about the glass in Haru's hand although she had to hand it to him that his acting skills were superb!

That was enough for her to make a quick decision. She strode boldly into the room and looking Yamamoto right in the eye, she grabbed Haru's drink from her and drained the cup.

"Hayako-chan! What was that for? You could have gotten your own drink you know!"

"I'm sorry," she said grinning in the face of Yamamoto's horrified face, "I'll get you another one, Haru-chan."

She turned away from Yamamoto and went to get Haru her drink. She placed the glass of juice in Haru's hands and then took Yamamoto's hand and dragged him out of the room. Haru looked on confused. Didn't they hate each other? What was going on?

"Ha... Hayako-chan, w... what is this about?" asked Yamamoto following her at a close distance. She didn't reply. She dragged him down the hall and into one of the unoccupied rooms on the ground floor. She looked around once to make sure they were alone then she locked the door and whirled around to face him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied trying to look sheepish.

"I know you put something in Haru's drink today. What was it? What on earth were you thinking?"

"Oh, that, hahaha! Well, it was just a little something that Mukuro-san gave me... ano..."

Enraged that he could afford to be so carefree even at a time like this, she fisted her hands and strode up to him. She grabbed his shirt collar intending to give him a set-down but her hands and body seemed to be moving of their own will now.

What was happening? Why wasn't she stopping? At least the baseball freak had stopped laughing, but she flushed rather prettily when she realised why.

She had pulled him down and kissed him right on the lips! And, she was confused at her pleasure at this fact, he was kissing her back! His arm came around her in a movement that seemed as natural as the rising sun and pulled her to him. His hand went into her hair cupping the back of her head and holding her in place.

Suddenly the air in the room had changed. She was leaning against him and he was seated on the arm of one of the sofas. How they had gotten there, she had no idea. His lips teased hers open and even though this would have disgusted her at any other moment, she revelled in the things she was feeling. His hand dropped to her waist. His thumb traced lazy circles there building something within her that she didn't recognise.

What the hell was happening to her?

She pulled away long enough to catch her breath but he clearly had other ideas and was already dipping his head to her neck. She sighed as her hands went around his neck and rested there. She decided to try using her willpower against whatever was affecting her. She couldn't for the life of her, move away from him, but she could try and make sense of the situation.

"What... wh... what did he give you?" she asked. To her immense horror, although she only had a moment to think about it, her voice sounded breathy and husky and not quite her own. Yamamoto merely grunted and then hummed against and licked her neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin there gently. She gasped and found herself pulling him closer.

No, she wanted answers, not this gloriously blissful torture. She bit her lips trying to bring her errant scattered thoughts together.

"Yama... moto, what was in that drink?" she asked. Pulling his face away from her neck, she held in in her hands and looked into his eyes getting his attention.

"Oh, that," he replied with a smirk so uncharacteristic of him that it sent a thrill right through her. It took all her will power not to dip her head and kiss him senseless again. What was up with her head today?

"Mukuro-san said it was some sort of... love-potion," he said pulling her down to kiss her again. All of Hayako's thoughts came to a screeching halt. A love potion? That was what he had wanted to give Haru?

She pulled out of his arms immediately as if he had suddenly set himself on fire. How stupid could one get? A love-potion, seriously?! Then something else occurred to her...

"You were going to give it to Haru! You like her and she would have fallen in love with you, is that it?" she asked feeling very scandalised. Yamamoto smirked and closed the distance between them rather swiftly. She was annoyed with herself for having backed away in the first place. Now he had her trapped against the wall.

"I'm rather glad you drank it instead," he said with an evil grin that she had to admit looked good on him. Her heart hammered in her chest when he raised his hand to stroke her cheek, "I think I like Haya-chan better than Haru-chan."

She seemed to get her strength back at those words. She had no right to feel the thrill that came with those words. It was just the potion talking. Surely it would wear off eventually, right? She slipped away from him and patted her hair back in place turning to face him once more with a haughty frown, or what could possibly have passed for one.

"Don't tease me, Haya-chan," he said leaning against the wall and slipping his hands into his pockets. He crossed one foot over another and raised an eyebrow. He didn't make a move towards her so she gathered that she was safe... for now. Hayako frowned, nodded once with as much dignity as she could muster and walked out of the room. He had looked so bloody handsome it was going to kill her.

And she was going to kill the stupid Mist guardian once she saw him again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappie. Not much to go now. Maybe one more and then I finish the story. It was meant to be a one shot but then the ideas kept coming and then the story got too long so I decided to multi-chapter it. I hope you like it. Let me know? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and OC and nothing else.**

"Is that blasted mist of yours getting to your head or what? What in the name of all that's holy do you think you are doing?" asked an irritated Hayako when Mukuro finally picked up his phone.

"I'm sipping Italian wine and thinking about how ravishing you look tonight of course, Haya-chan. What else would I do?"

"A love potion? Seriously?" she asked completely ignoring his attempt at flirting with her.

"Oh that. I just wanted the poor boy to have a taste of what it's like to be in love. I gather it worked well?"

"Too well," said Hayako looking at the love bite on her neck. She winced slightly. It was still rather sore and she'd had to do a lot to hide it. "When does it wear off?"

"It doesn't wear off, Haya-chan. You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you were jealous. Has the Vongola Rain Guardian gained your attention then? You're breaking my heart."

"Oh please, you don't have one... wait, what do you mean it doesn't..."

"Who are you talking to?" Mukuro heard the male voice in the background and blinked at the phone in his hand. Who indeed.

"None of your business," she replied to the other person in the room with her and then went back to talking to Mukuro. "You need to get back here and fix this now..."

"I don't want you talking to other men Haya-chan, you're mine," insisted the other voice closer now to the receiver. Mukuro immediately recognised the voice and smirked finally catching up.

"Stop it idiot! I am not yours to share or otherwise... stop touching me! You," she said finally into the receiver, "get your bony butt back here and fix this or you'll be sorry."

"Kufufufu, I get it now, you drank it instead. Although, from what I hear now, he must have messed up the dosage and taken the larger portion of it. Very potent stuff, I should congratulate my supplier. I wish I was there to see the fun. I am, however, not in the country right now. Perhaps I'll see you when I get back from Italy. I can be back in a week, give or take."

"Listen you, this idiot here is getting on my very last... ah..." she gasped and her sentence died on her lips. Mukuro smirked. He could only guess what Yamamoto was doing to her. She probably didn't like him (Mukuro) very much at the moment. Potions of this sort tended to be quite effective.

"Very well then, since you asked so nicely, I will endeavour to be there in five days or less. You kids play nice now, Kufufufu."

He hung up after that and the phone dropped from Hayako's limp hand. Yamamoto had captured her lips in his own by the time the conversation had ended and Hayako gripped his hair and shoulder as she desperately kissed him back. That Mist idiot had better return before she went too far with this.

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots," she sighed as he licked her sore love bite. Hayako shivered then pushed Yamamoto away and, gathering the final vestiges of her sanity from the cloudy haze of her mind, began to retreat.

"Don't follow me. I don't want to see or talk to you, understand?" she said turning her angry gaze at him. It would have had a better effect if she wasn't so short of breath, or flustered for that matter.

"Why would I stay away from you, Haya-chan. I love you too much to do that."

"Shut up and stay away from me you idiot!" she had yelled in an unladylike fashion and stormed from the room completely missing the impish grin on his face.

That had been four days ago.

Avoiding Yamamoto proved to be very difficult. He was everywhere! Worse still, Hayako was in serious danger of giving in to him. One of them had to keep their head and being the Tenth's right hand therefore being responsible for the family's well-being while he was away and having taken the smaller dose of potion, that one was going to have to be her. She could have chosen to be care-free about it just like he had but that was irresponsible of her. Besides, after Mukuro had fixed this mess, Yamamoto would be glad that she had kept him away from trouble.

He had been going to give it to Haru.

That if nothing else had stopped her more often than not. He didn't really like her; he liked Haru. Unless they got an antidote for this stupid potion, she was never going to know that. He cornered her at every turn, whether they had an audience or not. He still did his work when it was necessary, but he really did have to stop the nasty habit of sneaking up on her and stealing a kiss from her or whispering in her ear and making her feel for all the world like her nerves were on fire.

But she had to stay away.

No matter how good it felt, she knew it wouldn't work. He didn't love her and she certainly didn't like him... right?

Which was why when she saw him, she avoided him like the plague, even though he always managed to find ways of getting them alone together. She scribbled furiously on her paper trying not to think of the way his amber eyes lit up when he looked at her.

"Are you avoiding me again Ha-ya-ko-chan?" he asked, emphasising each letter of her name and making her flush once more. She looked up to find him standing in the doorway smiling at her. This really had to stop. She was looking over reports and had to hand them in by the end of the day. She had no time to spend worrying about some stupid baseball freak and his amazing lips...

"You know, you can't avoid me forever." He crossed the room and he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. She could barely stifle the half groan that passed her lips.

"You know you like me too Haya-chan. Why won't you go out with me?" he asked turning her face to his and effectively lifting her out of the chair she was in to stand before him. She took a deep breath averting her eyes. This seemed to be getting harder every time she had to do it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't really like me? It's because of that stupid potion you took from Mukuro, not very clever of you by the way, and that I drank to protect Haru-chan from..."

"Me?" he asked kissing the end of a lock of her hair he had taken in his fingers. When had he undone her ponytail?

"Yes, from you."

She made the mistake of meeting his gaze then and she felt her lips go dry. She licked them once and knew at once that that was a mistake too. He smirked.

"But I'm harmless." His voice had taken on that familiar deep husky timbre. There was that thrill again. Honestly, she would kill Mukuro for making her feel all this... as soon as she could find him. The cad had gone on a mission and was not due back for another day. Yamamoto cupped her face in his hands and made her face him.

"Kiss me, Haya-chan," he said. She shook her head but he nodded and brought his face closer, "you and I both know you want to."

She took another deep breath fully prepared to push him away and call him a pervert but then he had kissed her and she found herself sighing instead. She clung to his shoulders. He slanted his lips over hers. She moaned a little and pulled him closer.

It really would be much easier to give in. All she had to do was let herself go and...

"Gokudera-sama, I have the report you had asked for. Shall I put... oh..."

Her secretary stopped in the middle of the room having turned a rather bright shade of red. Hayako sighed. She should be thankful for the interruption, she supposed but why was she feeling more irritation than relief? Yamamoto didn't immediately move, but he cast a sideways glance at the frightened and embarrassed secretary expressing his immense hostile irritation at the intrusion. She squeaked and held up the papers to her face. He smirked and turned his gaze back to Hayako.

"Another time, I suppose," he murmured and then licked her top lip, turned and left. Hayako took a deep breath when he was gone and leaned heavily against the edge of her desk. They had finally been caught. This was terrible!

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know you... I mean... I shouldn't have... ano... I'm really sorry I..."

"It's okay Suki. What were you telling me about the report you prepared?"

This was much better. Work was sanity. Work made sense. More sense than the fact that she wanted the baseball freak anyway. Seriously, the mist bastard was asking for trouble and the moment he came back, she would give him a piece of her mind. Hayako's secretary rushed out of the room after handing over the report leaving her livid boss turning the air fairly blue with her insults.

*.*.*

In his hotel in Italy, Mukuro sneezed and continued reading his book.

"Are you sure you're not sick? That's the tenth time in the last three hours," said MM looking a little more concerned.

"It's nothing. Someone back home must be thinking of me," he smirked. A few seconds later, he sneezed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. I again got an epiphany so the original three chapters will now be four but that will be the absolutely last chapter. I hope you like this one. It's short but I rather like it. Please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Mukuro dodged a flying object from the moment he walked in through Hayako's office door. He chuckled at her attempt and picked up the wooden statue she had hurled angrily at his head.

"I see you missed me too," he said raising an eyebrow and walking forward to replace the statue on her desk.

"Don't worry," she said with malice dripping from her words, "I won't miss next time." He saw her lift yet another statue and shook his head.

"Come on now, you can't be that angry with me. I worked so hard to get you the antidote too..." he said sitting against the edge of her desk. She paused in her movements and eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said replacing the statue.

"I'll give it to Haya-chan for a kiss," he countered teasing her.

"Go to hell,"she replied smoothly. He chuckled again and pulled a vial of blue liquid from his pocket.

"You always were so much fun to tease, Haya-chan. Here you go then. Half a dose each and you won't have to worry about lover-boy attacking you ever again. You're welcome, I suppose. I shall see you when I do my dear," he said lifting her hand to kiss it. He left a moment later. Hayako stared at the contents of the vial.

Here was the solution to the problem she'd been having for all of five days. In a matter of moments, she would be free of the interfering baseball freak and his overly-romantic overtures. Just that morning, he had ordered three dozen roses for her that her poor secretary had been at a loss to deal with. Hayako didn't care much for flowers but that they were from him meant a lot. That was just the potion talking, she assured herself.

She shook the vial and watched the liquid swirl then settle.

Then again, if she didn't give it to him, she could easily and very nicely give in to the kisses and the obvious hunger that had been building up inside them both. He hadn't even looked Haru's way once since he had always been distracted by her...

Hayako shook her head.

She sounded catty and – she shuddered to think it – jealous! She couldn't possibly be jealous of Haru. She was the one that Yamamoto loved and had wanted to be with in the first place. She was the one he should have been clinging to like a lovesick puppy. She should be the one looking into those warm brown eyes feeling a million tiny sparks go off in her at once, the one he couldn't keep his hands off of...

"_**I'm rather glad you drank it instead..."**_

The memory of those words came unbidden and she remembered, very vividly, how she had trembled at the power she had felt in his hold. That first kiss of theirs had actually been her first ever. Hayako wasn't ugly by any means and she had never felt inadequate. The reason she had stayed single all this time was because she hadn't needed to prove anything to anyone. She couldn't handle men since they were as arrogant as Hibari or as demented as Mukuro or as dumb as Yamamoto, her current plague.

She sighed just thinking about him and shook her head again.

She would have to give him the potion and leave it at that. She would have to do it in a way that he would not become suspicious. Either way, she could not have this love, no matter how good it felt... Love? She didn't love him. It was just the potion talking.

Hayako got up and headed for the kitchen still looking curiously at the little blue vial that held her freedom from this bother. Soon she could go back to having everything the way it was.

So why did she feel so miserable about it?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hayako walked into Yamamoto's office with two glasses of water, each containing the antidote. He looked up at her and the smile he had given her then had weakened her knees. Shaking herself once more, she walked up to him and handed him one of the glasses.

"This is a pleasant surprise Haya-chan. Coming after me this time?" he asked standing to go to her.

"Here, drink this so we can get it over and done with," she said coming up to him and handing him one of the glasses in her hands. He looked at her questioningly. "It's the antidote to your stupid love potion."

He looked down at the glass in his hands and frowned. Hayako looked at him for one dreaded moment wondering if she should have told him it was the antidote at all.

"Come on. I don't have all day and you've been a nuisance to me already. Take your drink and make sure you finish it. I don't have time to baby anyone."

"I'll drink it," he replied curtly. She was about to sip hers when he placed a hand over the rim and pushed it back down.

"I'll drink it if Haya-chan will kiss me," he said, the wicked gleam returning to his eyes.

She sputtered. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him exactly what she thought about his ultimatums when she caught that pleading heated look in his eyes.

"One kiss, then you'll drink your antidote," she said. He nodded and Hayako put down her glass. She was determined to do this, if only to get a semblance of peace back in her life. She fixed her gaze on him for all of two minutes trying not to be distracted by the smug smile on his lips then she grabbed and pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

She hadn't meant to be quite so forward. She was only going to give him a peck and then be done with it but that was clearly not the case. All the frustration she had been feeling up to that moment she brought to the surface with this one kiss. Her hands held him close and he responded heatedly. When his hand crawled up her shirt again bent on doing mischief, she shuddered and remembered what she was doing. She reluctantly pulled away.

"One kiss," she said breathlessly, "you promised."

Giving her a quick smile, Yamamoto thumbed her lips once then picked up his glass and downed its contents. He met her gaze once more and then turned and went back to work. Wordlessly, Hayako turned and left the office. It was done. She would never be bothered by him again.

She leaned against the closed door and shut her eyes.

Now if her heart would just get the memo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the final chapter of Love Potion. I can't believe I didn't finish this sooner and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. I hope you like it but please, let me know what you think? 80Fem!59 is my newest love and I hope I get more ideas soon. Thank you for all your support :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you might recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and the minor OC mention.**

It had been a week since she had gotten the antidote and everything was pretty much normal. Yamamoto didn't come to bother her any more and she had more time to concentrate on her battle plans and work for the Tenth.

She heard laughter below her window and saw Haru running across the lawn. Behind her was Yamamoto laughing just as happily. She quelled the twinge she felt at seeing them so happy together. She had been given the antidote already so what the hell was this? She cursed her weakness and turned back to work.

She had met Yamamoto a couple of times in the hallway and he had seemed to have turned back to his normal carefree self. She still had memories of when they were under the potion's influence so that didn't mean that he didn't remember.

How could anyone forget his hand splayed on her bare stomach under her shirt or surreptitiously hiking her skirt upwards? How was she going to get rid of the memories of that devilish grin? How could she possibly forget the fact that his kisses had made her heart beat that much faster or that his very touch had sent her constantly frayed nerves singing? How was she supposed to get over the fact that he was the only one who knew exactly what place to kiss her neck to make her purr? Not that they ever got too far, but she had never forgotten.

How on earth was she supposed to get any work done when she was such a mess?

Her face was flushed and she was distracted for the millionth time that day. This was all his fault as usual. He should never have taken that stupid potion in the first place. He should just have confessed to Haru like a normal person and then gone out with her and left Hayako out of it...

"Tch, stupid baseball freak..." she whispered miserably.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Valentine's Day.

The bane of Hayako and every girl who had never known love in the world. She hadn't exactly known love but she had caught herself looking at him with longing occasionally. She sighed and scratched her head in frustration. Maybe she should call in sick or just let the day end as it would. She was only going to get the same confessions as usual and she would turn them all down as usual. He would get confessed to as well.

But he liked Haru so they would probably start dating.

Hayako's hand clenched around her collar. No, she didn't feel like going anywhere, especially not where he would be.

Maybe the antidote hadn't worked at all. It should have, Mukuro told her when she asked him. What she was experiencing were probably the after effects of the potion. They would wear off soon, he had assured her.

It had been two months since then and Hayako was going out of her mind. She hated that she felt like this at all. She hated that there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that she had come to one ultimate conclusion one night after feeling so absolutely lonely and despondent...

She was in love with him.

She couldn't call in sick. The Tenth was going to school and she wouldn't let him go without her. Who knew what dangers lurked in the university halls? Her duty came first and her duty was to the Tenth. It was a sacrifice she would have to make. No matter what, she was not going to think about him.

So she put on her clothes and smiled in the mirror only briefly before she caught herself. She was subconsciously trying to look good. That had never been a problem for her. She was just being silly, she thought to herself. So she picked up her school bag and went to school.

As usual, she was bombarded by admirers and as usual, she turned them all down. Still they followed her all day and she barely held her temper trying to fend them off. One very ambitious guy had grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away with him. Enraged, she had been about to attack him when a hand clamped over his. Hayako blinked at the hand and then followed the arm up to Yamamoto's grinning face.

"I'm borrowing her for a bit," said Yamamoto grinning and forcefully removing the boy's hand from around her wrist. He dragged her down the hallways and then to the stairwell on the other side of the school. Nobody would see them this high up and even if they did, they would be too far away to be recognised.

"Let me go, idiot. What do you think you're..."

Hayako blinked when she was imprisoned at the wall with her arms held on either side of her head. When had that happened? She had snapped her gaze up at him fully prepared to give him a lecture about what he was doing when she met those very brown eyes and saw what she had thought was gone for a very long time. Behind the bright hazel burned a fire she had thought didn't exist any more. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly going very dry.

"W... what are you doing?" she asked, her voice coming out as a near squeak instead of powerfully as she had wanted.

"What I should have done long ago," he said and leaned down to kiss her lips. Hayako gasped at that first contact. She sighed a moment later and felt herself melt as she once had. A strong arm wrapped around her waist drawing her to his lean hard body and she gasped pulling her lips away for a moment.

"I thought... I thought you liked Haru..."

"I did," he smirked reminding her once more just how dominating he could be. Clearly the potion hadn't changed that much about him. If anything, it had seemed to bring out this side of him and she really liked it.

"But I like Haya-chan better," he whispered and nipped her ear, "and now I can't hold back any more."

Her fingers curled around his collar and for once since this whole fiasco had begun, she smiled. She had never thought she could feel this happy about anything or anyone let alone the baseball freak. She giggled when he kissed her neck and flushed. She never giggled!

He silenced her with a quick hard kiss then rested his forehead on hers.

"Go out with me?" he whispered. Hayako bit her lip and cleared her throat. Feeling her voice would betray her if she decided to speak, she met his gaze again and smirked. She put her hands around his neck and rose to bite his bottom lip gently.

"Is that a yes?" he asked looking down at her.

"Idiot," she said and kissed him soundly. She wouldn't hold back any more. She didn't have to. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure how her new idiot boyfriend would take to being teased. She smirked against his lips. She couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
